Always And Forever
by Jakethepuppy
Summary: The love of his life was a blood sucking monster. The love of her life was a family man, and hunter.


**Just wanted to make something every short. Sorry for the mistakes and all that. **

**I don't own Naruto! So yeah. **

**Some songs that I listen to when writing this. It just sort of... happen...? Yeah.**

**Gwen Stefani- 4 In the morning**

**Lykke Li- Until We Bleed**

**The Naked and Famous- Girls Like You**

**The XX- Together**

She gently grabbed his wrist in a light grip with her cold slim fingers, smiling when she felt his heartbeat speed up. He watch with a sick fascination as she slowly brought it up to her pale pink lips. Her eyes closed and gently pierced his skin, allowing his blood to flow freely into her mouth. The moan she made sent a spark in his body making his hips jerk up between her legs. Her eyes fluttered and she slowly started to grind on his hips, a blush on her cheeks.

When she had her fill she gently pulled away and slowly started licking the wound, slowly it started to heal. He frowned and tried to pull away making her look sharply at him, he wanted the mark there. Softly putting more pressure on his wrist so that he stood still she continued to lick the wound until it was again smooth white skin. He glared at the small smile she gave him and rested her forehead together. "You're so bad."

Sasuke frowned and kissed her softly on the lips hoping that she wouldn't want to leave right away because of that. He was rewarded with a soft moan and her hands in his hair. He gripped her slim waist with his large hands sighing as she thrusted her hips on him again. She slowly stopped and sighed against his lips a small pout on her lips. "I have to go."

He grunted tightening his grip on her waist He didn't want her to leave just yet, it would be at least a week until he can see her again. The fact that he couldn't see her everyday made frown. "Just a little more."

Her light lavender eyes gazed softly at ebony eyes. She gently traced her finger tips on his lips frowning. He rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs on her waist smiling when she sighed. "Sasuke. Please, I need to really leave and I know for a fact your wife will have your skin if you're late again."

He glared when she slowly moved away from his touch to put her shirt back on, missing her soft white skin already. Huffing he pulled his pants on, ignoring her eyes rooming his body, he wasn't going to give in this time. Pants on he turned to her already noticing her all dressed making him cures the vampire speed. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him one last time before she had to leave. "Please be careful, Hinata. Don't let Gaara push you around."

Smiling she nipped his bottom lip playfully. "Like I ever let him."

One more quick kiss she left leaving him alone in the hotel room again. And he would let her do it over and over, if it meant that he could see her again.

She watched from the top of a near by building as Sasuke left the hotel and into his car to leave home. Back to his wife and kids, back to a hunters life. Her nose twitched and she left out a soft sigh when she turned to see her two beings watching her carefully. She glared and wrapped her arms in front of her. "What?"

Naruto, a kitsune demon, frowned stepping close to her, teeth baring. "If you keep seeing the human Gaara is going to have the humans hart in a plate and would eat it in front of you. He does not like to share."

She glared at the monster before her, her eyes slowly glowing white as she moved closer to him. "Is that a threat demon?"

The werewolf stepped close to them a frown on his face as he pulled Naruto back stepping in between them. "Okay, okay lets all relax! Naruto. We came to make sure she was alright then to bring her back alright? Not to star a fight."

Naruto hissed before turning and leaving them on the roof, his body shaking in anger. Hinata's eyes slowly turned back to their dull white and sent a small smile to Kiba. "That you, Kiba."

He scratched his cheek before shaking his head with a huff. "You really shouldn't thank me. You need to stop what ever game you have with that human and just eat him. It's not nice playing with food."

Hinata smiled, her teeth so white in the dark night making Kida's hair stand up. "Who said I was playing with him? He is, and always will be my love."

Kiba frowned, instead of saying anything he turned and began to walk away leaving Hinata to follow.

Sasuke turned off the car and stared at the house with only one light on inside, his wife was waiting it seems. He didn't want to go in, it always felt like when he stepped inside the house the spell was broken. That he and Hinata where now hunter and vampire. Sighing he slowly made his way to the front door taking out his keys to open the door, instead it swung open to his wife with wide worried green eyes.

She let out a relief sigh before pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. "I thought something bad had happen. I tried to call you but the phone kept ringing but you didn't answer, your brother didn't know where you where, your mother-"

"I'm fine Sakura. Just had a bit of a run in with a high school friend that's all." Sakura stopped and looked him right in the eyes for a second. He stood his ground as he let her look for whatever she was looking for. "What friend?"

Sighing he gently pushed her aside so that he could make his way into the house and headed towards the kitchen. "Sasuke. What friend?"

He grabbed a beer from the fridge opening it and taking a swing. His wife quickly made her way towards him, she grabbed his shirt and tugged it to her nose. Her eyes widen before she shoved him. "Would this women happen to your 'friend'? Did she rub herself all on you?"

Sasuke scowled when he stared to see that she wasn't backing down. The questions, the questions were always out when he came home late. It felt like he couldn't breath. "Yes it was a women, no she didn't rub herself on me. Look, all we did was run into each other, I took her out to eat, I took her home then I came back. That's' it."

Saukra scowled as he tried to brush her off. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of the possibility. "You could have called. You could have told me. What's her name? Where does she live?"

Sasuke sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he moved around her to the living room. "Look nothing happened between me and Hinata. For fuck sakes she married now and has kids of her own."

Hinata. That name again. Of course she remembers that name when they started dating. The name that would show up on his phone. She bit her lips tightly, closing her eyes. She thought that when they got married the name would disappear, then she thought they moved away the name wouldn't follow, and when they had their first born that name would be no more! But it seems like no matter what Sasuke and Hinata where always together.

She squeezed her eyes closed and let out a small sob. Sasuke would never be just hers. She didn't know what happened between Sasuke and Hinata but when he didn't invite her to the wedding she didn't think anything of it. But now, now when they both have family's her name still shows up. Sighing she stood tall and walked to her husband.

She found him in Akihiko's room. Their first born was growing up to be just like his father, so detriment and head strong. She watched as he leaned down to kiss their son on the forehead before moving to their second son.

Hideaki was stretched out on his bed mouth open and limbs out. She watched Sasuke carefully rearranged him so that he was nice and tucked in the bed, kissing him the head as well he passed her without looking at her and made his way to their daughters room.

She watched him as he stared at their daughter, Sumire, sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. He smiled gently before kissing her on the head, his big hand gently rubbing her black hair before moving away. He glanced at his wife before going to their bed room leaving her in the hallway.

Hinata walked through the house ignoring the looks that the coven was giving her as she made her way to her room. "Mother."

Turning she smiled at her daughter who was hiding behind the curtain in her room. Her white eyes roaming her mother and her nose twitched at the weird sent that lingered on her mother's skin. "Come on out, Izumi. What is it?"

Her daughter bit her lips softly before moving to her mothers embrace, her long dark red hair flowed freely as she moved. She rubbed her head on her mothers stomach sighing when she felt gentle hand run themselves through her hair. "Father is angry. Very angry. He made Kami and Kaori stay in their room and he has Takeo."

Sighing she kissed the top of her daughters head before leaving her room and towards her husbands study, knowing that he would be there. Sure enough she could hear Gaara's loud voice as soon as she got near.

"-disgrace to the family! How are you meant to lead your own clan if you can't even take care of yourself?! Do you think I like having other mention that you are good for nothing?! Do you?! Answer me!"

"That is enough Gaara." She strode in the office a glare turned to her husband as she gently reached for their youngest. Takeo hugged his mother tightly wishing that she had come sooner so that he would leave.

"Don't interfere Hinata." Gaara snarled at her, his hands turning into fists as he saw her usher their son away. He hissed as Takeo ran out of the room not looking back, trusting that his mother would be alright facing his father. Gaara lurched forward to Hinta but just as fast she was in front of him and shoved him to the floor. A hiss was all he can make before she was on him her hands tightly griped his throat, her eyes lighting up white as she glared at him.

"Listen closely Gaara-_sama _becauseI will only say this once. Never take out the anger you have for me out on my kids. I will kill you so fast, so easily if you do. Do you know why?" Garaa glared and tried to reach of her face. She hissed softly and slammed his head on the floor making is crumble under the weight.

"Because I am in the hierarchy. I am a Hyuga heir and you? Are nothing. Nothing but a low class vampire. And no one will bat an eye if I killed you." She smiled at him when he began to calm down the glare still there but not moving.

"I can do what I please. Like if I wanted to take that human away from you I can. After all these years you still want him. But in a second he can kill you stupid girl." Hinata frowned before snapping his windpipe with a squeeze making his eyes shut in pain but letting her do what she wanted. She slowly reached into her pocket and took out a knife smiling as she slammed it on his shoulder making him cry out in pain.

Still smiling she leaned down, her long hair making like a curtain for them, almost like lovers. "Never, talk about Sasuke like you know him."

She sighed and slowly licked his cheek, winking at him before getting up and leaving him there. She closed the door behind her, her nose twitched again making her frown. "Are you two always going to be around me when I want to something bad?"

Kiba and Naruto frowned when she moved slowly over to them. Hands on her hips she looked at them expectantly. "We are hear to make sure you don't fuck up. But it seems like that is all your doing."

Hinata sighed before ignoring them and making her way back to her room.

It took two long weeks before they saw each other again. Same hotel room, same time. She was on top of him as they watched the night sky from the window his body cooling down after sex. He was running his fingers against her bare skin as she gently traced the hunter tattoo on his shoulder. "I turn twenty-four in a week."

Smiling Hinata looked up at him noticing the glare he has on his face, she giggled. "I'm turning one ninety in three mouths."

She giggled at his grumble at kissed him gently under his chin. He gently turned them over so that he was laying on top of her, his hands on her cheeks and a soft smile on his lips. "You look like your nineteen."

"About ten more years I'll look twenty."

"Hn."

Hinata smiled sadly as her eye traced his face with her eyes, she could see the boy look that passed, as he turned into a man after his high school years. Smiling she reached up and kissed him softly. "Remember when you wanted me to go to your school dace so that your friends could see that you weren't talking to an imaginary girl?"

Scoffing he rubbed his nose with her. "Remember after the dance when I took you home? The first time I got to touch you and you let out the sweetest voice- Ow!"

Smiling he licked his bottom lip where she bit him, chucking at the pout on her lips. He stared and smiled when she gave out a blissful sigh. She blinked up at him and tapped his lips. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Not hungry." He lied. She smirked before rolling out of his embrace and getting her clothes. She threw his pants and shirt to him laughing at the disappointment in his face.

"I feel like walking around the city. Just for a bit." Sighing he put his clothes on and made sure everything was in order before walking out with her an arm wrapped around her waist. A feeling of sadness in the pit of his stomach. The night was ending for them, he knew that when she wanted to leave.

Sakura giggled at her friends as the walked out the restaurant a hand on Sumire as she bounced around next to her. It was nice going out with the girls and knowing that the boys where safe at home with her brother-in-law. Itachi doesn't say it out loud but his adores his nephew. She waved at Ino and Ten Ten and made her way back to her car. Sumire had a hand in her mouth looking around as her mother walked to the car, taking a look at all the city lights and people passing by. That was until she caught her father walking down the street on the opposite side.

Happy she pulled her hand out of her mouth and yelled out. "Papa! Papa!"

Sakura glanced down at her daughter before looking up at the other side of the street and there he was. He was munching on a sandwich a smile on his lips as a young women next to him was talking to him enthusiastically. She looked liked a small teenager from what she can see and Sakura couldn't help the envy in the pit of her stomach.

Quickly she rushed to the other side of the street with her daughter in her hands before letting Sumire down and racing off to catch up to the pair. Sasuke turned when he felt little hands grasp his pant leg to see his daughter smiling brightly at him, her dark hair free and messy from the running she did. Shocked he scooped her up and looked to see Sakura slowly approaching them, her eyes zoned in on Hinata by his side.

"Papa. Hi Papa." Smiling he kissed his daughters cheek keeping his eyes on his wife. He could feel Hinata stiffen before relaxing knowing that what was coming up next was practiced so well that it was almost second nature to them now. The lies, the half truths. All just an act.

"Hi, Sumire. Did you have fun with Mommy?" He reached down to kiss Sakura softly on the lips pain flared in his chest at the thought of Hinata watching. Knowing that she was hurting as well to see the act.

Sakura on the other hand smiled when Sasuke wasn't acting any different in front of the young women. Meaning that she was worried for nothing. She still couldn't help the unpleasantness from his chest. "She did. We just had dinner."

Smiling he reached out for Hinata to come closer. "Hinata this is my wife Sakura and out daughter Sumire. Sakura, Sumire this is my friend from high school. Hinata."

Forcing a smile on her face she nodded to Sakura and beamed at Sumire. "That's a pretty name, Sumire."

The little girl blushed and muttered a thank you making Hinata giggle. "I have a son about your age he's really shy to."

"You have children?" Hinata glanced at Sakura before nodding, her body clenching before she spoke. "Four. My oldest daughter, twin girls, and a little boy."

Sakura stared at the women in front of her with surprise. She looked like a child her self, her breast was bigger then most, she has long indigo hair, like lavender. Heart clenching she quickly looked at Sasuke who was smiling at Sumire as she told her father what she did today. With a sigh he handed Sumire back to Sakura before glancing at Hinata. "I'm going to drop her off home before I head back okay? I'll be home in a bit."

Before she can utter a word he kissed her and their daughter before gesturing to Hinata. She turned and smiled polity, bowed and left with Sasuke leaving them in the streets.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at Hinata. Her face held no emotion as they walked back to the hotel neither of them saying anything. The silence was bone crushing making him fidget. "I'm sorry."

He said it so quietly that he wouldn't be sure if anyone else would hear, but he knew to Hinata it was clear as crystal. She didn't say anything and he could feel his heart slowly starting to beat fast at the silence that stretched on. For what feels like minuets she reached out and gently slipped her fingers between his, his body suddenly relaxing not realizing he was so tense.

Once they reached the hotel they stood staring at one another not saying anything, the sounds of cars and people talking so soft, it almost felt like they were alone. They didn't need to say a word to know what the other was feeling. He could read her like a book just like she can for him. Everything was written on their faces, on they way they looked at each other, the way their bodies spoke. All the sorry, all the what if's, all the anger. Everything that has happened for the last ten years open.

She gently reached up and cupped his face, a sad small smile on her face. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled back closing his eyes he reached down to lay his forehead on hers. "And I love you."

"Always."

"And forever."

**And done! Yay~!**

**So let me know what you think R and R!**

**If you have anything you wanna ask me just PM and I'll get back to you.**

**~Jake**


End file.
